A checkout process in a store typically involves a customer getting in a checkout line, scanning the items that the customer has picked up one by one, identifying a payment method and waiting for the payment to be processed or approved. This process can be time-consuming, inconvenient and tedious for the customer, especially when there are many customers in line, many items to be scanned, or any difficulty with the chosen payment method.